The New Lyoko warriors
by PatrickDaPatt12
Summary: My second Shot at a first fanfic. This is where my ocs and the Lyoko warriors get to know each other and are excepted into their group. rated T for cursing later on in the story.
1. Proluge

**A/N Ok you guys this is my second chance at my first real fanfic. R and R Please. Its New Years and ive been really busy so if you guys like this just tell me to make a second chapter.**

* * *

It has been exactly a year since the original Lyoko Warriors stopped X.A.N.A. They have all gone through a lot to save the world from X.A.N.A. Now a new crew of warriors is coming to Kadic Academy. They have been friends since middle school in America. They somehow got their parents to send them to the same boarding school in France.

* * *

~~_A few hours before the arrival~~_

I am Johnny Anderson. This day was one of the worst days ever. I was leaving my friends and my parents to go to some lame boring boarding school in France. Luckily my friend Andy was coming with me. We've been friends since Elementary school. So I was coming out of my room to be pushed by my nephew telling me not to leave. "Uncle Johnny, please don't go! "I'm sorry but I have to." I said.

After that I met my friends Andy and William at the airport.

"Dude this is going to be so freaking awesome!" Andy screamed excitedly.

"Dude I know," said William.

"Plus we are going to meet a lot of the Ladies in Paris," I said.

"Yea we are," said William.

"OOOOOOOOhhhhhhhh" we all exclaimed.

**Flight #344 to Paris France is now boarding.**

"Bros, we head to Paris!" I shout.

"Yeaaaa!" Andy and William yell.

As we boarded that plane, we knew this was going to be an awesome experience for us.

I was on the plane listening to music on my IPod and Andy was in the seat next to me.

The plane landed about 3 hours later. As we got off I felt like ive seen the place before.

**A/N im sorry that this was short i just wanted to introduce the OCs in this story. Well anyways just press that Review button and help me out with this. Patrick Out!**


	2. At The Academy

**A/N Chapter 2 its longer this time. Hope youguys enjoy it. I DONT OWN CODE LYOKO if i did then people in the states would be able to watch the 5th season already.**

*In front of the academy*

"Bros, we are here. Kadic Academy," Johnny said.

"We should go look for Mr. Delmas to get our schedules and rooms." Andy said.

"What?" William and I said in unison.

"Dude we got to spot out the ladies first," Johnny said as he and William high fived.

"Well you can do that, ill go get my stuff," Andy said.

Johnny and William walk away and go to look around campus.

Johnny spots a pink haired girl by the arches. "I'm heading this way, you head for the cafeteria," Johnny told William.

William runs towards the cafeteria.

Johnny is walking up to the pink haired girl.

"Hey there," Johnny said.

"Hi," said the pink haired girl.

"I'm Johnny and you are?" Johnny asked.

"My name is Aelita," the girl said.

"Nice to meet you," Johnny said.

"Same to you," Aelita said.

"Are you waiting for someone under here?" Johnny asked.

"Actually I'm waiting for a friend" she said.

"Ok well see ya 'round" Johnny said waving.

"Ok see ya," Aelita said walking away.

* * *

**Williams POV**

I ran to the cafeteria so I could eat and look for some girls to talk to.

_Jeez Johnny why couldn't you go to the cafeteria I thought._

"Damn I can't believe the place. It's really huge around here," I said.

I finally reached the cafeteria after 15 minutes of searching.

Suddenly I saw a blond haired boy with a bit of purple sitting by a girl in black.

I decided to grab a tray and go sit with them. The lunch lady was really nice; she even gave me extra mashed potatoes.

I was walking through the cafeteria then I went to sit with the kids I saw.

"Hi is this seat taken?" I asked.

"Nope not at all," said the girl in black.

I sat and introduced myself. "I'm William, who are you?"

"I'm Yumi this is Odd," said the girl.

We ate and talked, but then I said "ive got to go, I'm new here and I didn't get my schedule and stuff."

"Ok well see ya round, "Odd and Yumi said in unison.

"Bye," I said waving.

* * *

**Andy's POV**

After Johnny and Will went to go look for girlfriends I was actually going to the principal's office.

I was told where to go by a boy named Jeremy. I was in the principal's office by the time I knew it.

"Hi I'm new here and I came to get my schedule from the principal," I said.

"Hello Mr. Delmas, a new student wants to see you," said the secretary.

I walked in and was greeted by Jean Pierre Delmas.

"Hello young man" The principal said.

"Hello sir, I'm here to get me and my friend's schedules and rooms," I said.

"So you are Andy, ah ok then," he said and then handed me one room key and all of our stuff.

"Why is there only one key?" I asked

"You and your friends are sharing a room," he said.

"Thank you sir," I say then I leave to go find my friends.

As I was walking out to the court yard I saw that Jeremy kid that helped me get to the Principal's office. I decided to say hi to the computer bearing boy.

"Hey Jeremy, how u doing? " I asked.

"I'm doing well, thanks. "He stated.

"Thanks for helping me find the Principal's office man I owe u one," I said breathing a sigh of relief.

"It was no problem," he said then his computer started beeping.

"Oh god, uh sorry but I have to uh go," he said kind of looking scared.

"Hmm, ok then," I said.

Jeremy ran off to go find something then I saw him and a few others running into the woods. Luckily, I found Johnny when I was walking away from Jeremy.

"Johnny, come here!" I screamed at him.

"What do you want Andy, "He said with his hands in his pockets.

"Man, ive got a suspicion of where those kids are doing follow me," I say running towards the woods.

Johnny sighs and runs after me.

**A/N Ok u guys tell me what you think. And i dare you to guess whats going to happen next. Patrick Da Patt OUT!**


End file.
